La Pioggia
by Scotty Fold
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat yang tercipta dari sebuah imajinasi yang cukup liar menjelang tidur /ONESHOT/RATE-M but SOFT


_Hanya sebuah cerita singkat yang tercipta dari sebuah imajinasi yang cukup liar menjelang tidur._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : M**

Warning:

OOC, AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyaaak), dan banyak cacat lainnya T_T.

**Attention:**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang benar-benar berasal dari imajinasi Haru sendiri yang terinspirasi entah itu dari Novel, Film, Anime, maupun Manga (dimohon untuk tidak meng_copy_ fict ini dalam bentuk apapun). Haru mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam fict ini dengan fict yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah minggu ke enam dia datang ke _La Pioggia _untuk menghibur para tamu-ku di malam yang dingin ini. Lantunan _instrumental _dari lagu _Close to You _milik _The Carpenters _yang dihasilkan oleh tarian jari-jemarinya di atas _tuts _piano mengalun lembut mewarnai _La Pioggia__. _Sebetulnya ini adalah salah satu lagu _favorite _ku.

Beruntung sekali bukan aku mendapatkan pianis yang menjadikan lagu ini seperti lagu wajib bagi nya. Kenapa aku menyebut lagu ini sebagai lagu wajib miliknya, karena pada saat hujan turun seperti malam ini, dia akan menyelipkan lagu ini di antara lagu-lagu lain yang Ia mainkan bersama piano tua-ku.

Pengunjung _La Pioggia _nampak nya tidak bosan mendengarkan lantunan melodi _Close to You _yang Ia mainkan, padahal dua bulan terakhir ini intensintas turun nya hujan di kota ini sedang meningkat, dalam seminggu hujan bisa turun hampir setiap malam. Itu berarti lantunan melodi _Close to You _akan sering didengar oleh mereka hampir setiap malam. Namun mereka tetap saja menikmati lantunan melodi tersebut bagaikan terhipnotis, entah itu terhipnotis oleh tarian jemari nya diatas _tuts _piano, atau karena sosoknya yang tampan dan misterius.

Beberapa kali aku di tanyai oleh pengunjung dari kalangan gadis dan wanita mengenai pria yang kini masih asik dengan _tuts _piano di bawah jemarinya. Entah itu pertanyaan mengenai

_Dia tinggal dimana?_

_Apakah dia mempunyai kekasih? _

_Apakah aku boleh tahu nama marganya?_

_Apakah aku boleh meminta nomor telepon nya?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itulah yang sering aku terima, dan aku sendiri sebagai orang yang menerimanya untuk bekerja di sini tidak tahu jawaban pasti dari pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan, kecuali pertanyaan terakhir, aku memang memiliki nomor teleponnya karena dia pernah menghubungiku beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika dia tidak bisa datang untuk bermain piano karena sesuatu hal yang tidak dapat Ia ceritkan, tapi tidak mungkin kan aku memberikan nomor telepon nya pada orang lain? Hey, aku bukan wanita yang suka memberikan _private information _pada seseorang.

Aku ingat sekitar enam minggu yang lalu ketika mendekati jam tutup _La Pioggia _Ia datang pertama kali nya sebagai seorang tamu di sini, duduk di depan meja _bar _sambil menyesap _wine _nya, pada waktu itu aku sendiri yang melayani nya secara langsung karena _bartender _ku sedang terkena _flu _dan tidak bisa datang malam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-_****Flash Back on-**

Dia mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling _La Pioggia_, dan matanya menatap cukup lama kearah piano tua yang ada di dekat jendela di salah satu sudut _La Pioggia_. Dari jendela tersebut nampak percikan air hujan yang menghiasi kaca jendela _La Pioggia_.

"_café _ini tidak memiliki seorang pianis?."

Tiba-tiba dia bertanya pada ku.

"Oh, minggu lalu masih ada, namun tiga hari yang lalu Ia mengundurkan diri karena sebentar lagi Ia harus menghadapi ujian kelulusan di perkuliahan nya."

"Jadi untuk saat ini _café _ini tidak mempunyai seorang pianis?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku tanda '_mau bagaimana lagi?' _

"Apakah _Boss _mu ada hari ini? Aku ingin menemuinya." Tanya nya lagi.

"Eh, kau ada perlu dengannya?."

Aku sedikit heran untuk apa pria ini menemui ku?

"Aku ingin melamar sebagai pianis di sini."

Aku menatapnya dengan heran sejenak.

"Bisa kau mainkan satu buah lagu untuk-ku? Oh dan siapa namamu?."

"Hn, apa kau pemilik _café _ini nona… um?"

"Sakura, cukup panggil aku Sakura dan ya aku pemilik _La Pioggia_, dan nama mu tuan …?"

Aku mengulang permintaan ku.

"Cukup panggil aku Sasuke."

Dia menyunggingkan senyumnya padaku, senyum termanis yang pernah aku lihat dari wajah seorang pria.

"_So _Sasuke, bisakah aku mendengar kemampuan jemari mu?."

"_Sure._"

Kami beranjak menuju piano di sudut sana, aku menyenderkan tubuhku di lekukan badan piano, dan dia mulai menarikan jemari nya diatas _tuts _piano.

Dia membawakan lagu _Close to You._

_Plok! Plok! Plok!_

Aku memberikan tepuk tangan padanya, permainan nya dari awal hingga akhir sungguh sempurna.

"Jadi, aku di terima menjadi pianis mu?."

Dia mendongkakan kepala nya untuk menatapku.

"Oh pemilik _café _bodoh mana yang akan menolak seorang pianis seperti mu Sasuke!."

Dia hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban ku.

"Sakura, bolehkah aku mengajukan syarat pada mu selama aku menjadi pianis mu? Dan sebagai timbal baliknya aku tidak akan protes dengan berapa pun upah yang kau berikan pada ku nanti nya."

Wajahnya kini berubah menjadi serius. _Well, _ini sedikit aneh, baru kali ini ada orang yang melamar pekerjaan padaku tapi seperti tidak peduli dengan upah yang akan didapatkanya.

"Um, apa itu?."

"Pertama, aku hanya akan menjadi pianis-mu selama lima kali di malam hari selama seminggu, yaitu dimulai hari selasa malam hingga sabtu malam. Bagaimana?."

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk hal itu, toh pengunjung paling banyak datang di sabtu malam, dan kau juga bisa datang di malam tersebut." Jawabku.

"_Okay_, dan yang kedua, tolong jangan kau tanya dimana rumahku atau dari mana asal-usulku, karena jika sudah tiba waktu nya aku sendiri yang akan membiarkan mu bertanya, bisakah?."

Errr… ini semakin aneh. Bagaimana mungkin aku mempekerjakan orang yang tidak jelas? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia ini penjahat atau bahkan psikopat.

Dia menatap ku dan kemudian tersenyum manis seperti tadi seakan-akan tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiran ku.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan penjahat atau psikopat, aku mengijinkan mu untuk membunuh ku jika kau mendapati ternyata aku adalah seorang penjahat."

Entah karena apa dan bagaimana, akhirnya aku menyetujui syarat nya dan dari situ lah dia mulai menjadi pianis di _La Pioggia_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Flash Back off-**

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari para pengunjung tanda berakhirnya permainan yang Ia lakukan, dan malam ini Ia melantunkan lagu andalannya itu di sesi terakhir, itu berarti sekarang waktu telah menunjukan sekitar jam 10 malam, jam dimana Ia telah selesai menghibur para tamu setelah 1,5 jam menarikan jarinya dia atas _tuts _piano.

Dan seperti biasa, sebelum dia pulang dia akan menghampiri ku di meja _bar_ untuk mendapatkan satu gelas _wine _.

"Seperti biasa _ne_, kau selalu memukau para pengunjung di _La Pioggia _dengan jari jemari ajaibmu."

Aku berbicara sambil menuangkan _wine _di gelas yang akan ku berikan padanya. Dan dia hanya terkekeh kecil seraya mendudukan dirinya di kursi _bar_.

"_Douzo._"

"Hn. _Doumo._"

Dia melonggarkan dasi nya namun tetap membiarkan dasinya menggantung di lehernya dengan dua kancing kemeja bagian atas terbuka, baru kemudian dia akan menyesap _wine _nya.

"Hari ini _La Pioggia _ramai seperti biasa ya Sakura."

Ia meletakan gelasnya di meja, namun tidak melepas genggaman tangan kanannya pada gelas.

"Aku rasa ini berkat kehadiran dirimu Sasuke."

Aku menyahut sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata ku padanya, dan kemudian dia terkekeh lagi. Kemudian aku bergabung di kursi_ bar _dengan segelas _margarita _di tanganku. Kami mengobrol hingga tak terasa bahwa suasana di _La Pioggia _semakin lama semakin sepi dan hanya menyisakan aku dan Sasuke.

Ini kali kedua aku berdua bersama Sasuke di dalam _La Pioggia _, ini mengingatkan ku akan pertemuan pertama kami dulu, dan itu sedikit membuat ku terkekeh geli mengingat dulu aku sempat berpikir dia ini seorang penjahat.

"Hn? Kau kenapa Sakura?."

Dia heran melihatku yang tiba-tiba terkekeh, aku pun menceritakan penyebab kenapa aku terkekeh geli, dan kemudian justru dia yang terkekeh geli.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran siapa aku sebenarnya Sakura?."

"_Well,_ sejujurnya aku penasaran, tapi kan kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa suatu saat nanti kau sendiri yang akan memberitahuku."

"Bagaimana jika aku adalah benar seperti yang kau pikirkan dulu dan mempunyai maksud tertentu padamu.? Tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm… Jika kau memang berniat jahat, pasti sudah kau lakukan sedari dulu, tapi hingga saat ini kau tidak macam-macam pada ku kan? Itu berarti kau orang baik. Lagi pula, apa kau lupa janji mu dulu? Kau mengatakan aku boleh membunuhmu jika dugaan ku waktu itu benar adanya."

Aku menyeringai di akhir kalimat ku, sedangkan Dia terkekeh lagi mendengar penuturan ku.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku menutup pintu _La Pioggia _sekarang, tidak lucu kan jika ada yang mengira kita masih buka."

Aku segera beranjak dari kursi _bar _dan melangkah untuk menutup pintu _La Pioggia_, dapat kurasakan angin lembab menerpa wajahku akibat hujan di luar yang semakin deras. Aku segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya, dan ketika aku berbalik untuk melangkahkan kaki kembali ke meja _bar._

_Cetaaaar !_

"Kyaaaa…!."

Aku langsung berjongkok dan menutup kedua telinga ku setelah mendengar kerasnya suara petir malam ini.

"Hey hey, kau tidak apa-apa?."

Sasuke kini sudah berjongkok di dekat ku dan menuntunku kembali ke kursi _bar._

"Sepertinya hujan malam ini akan berubah menjadi badai." Gumamnya.

"Sepertinya kau benar."

Dan benar saja, dapat ku dengar suara angin, hujan dan petir menjadi satu di luar sana.

_Braaaak…!_

"Ah!."

Jendela didekat piano terbuka karena terpa'an angin yang begitu kencang, aku segera berlari untuk menutup jendela tersebut. Sasuke membantu ku menekan jendela, baru kemudian aku menguncinya.

"Haaah… malam ini benar-benar kacau sekali ya!."

Aku menyeka wajah ku yang basah karena terciprat air hujan, begitu pula dengan pria di hadapanku.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengeringkan diri sebelum kita berdua terkena _flu_." Dia mengingatkanku.

"Kau benar, aku mempunyai handuk dan penghangat diatas, ayo kita kesana."

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga yang ada di bagian belakang _La Pioggia_, dan Sasuke mengikuti ku dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau… Tidur disini?."

Sasuke mengedarkan pandanganya ke penjuru ruangan , dia menatap lemari, sofa, tempat tidur, laci, dan juga TV yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Oh , tidak setiap malam, hanya sesekali saja jika aku malas pulang."

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju lemari untuk mengambil handuk.

"Ini. Keringkan rambut dan tubuhmu."

Aku menyerahkan salah satu handuk yang aku ambil tadi. Kami berdua terduduk di sofa dalam hening karena sibuk dengan rambut masing-masing. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu suasana di ruangan ini masih tetap hening, yang ada hanya terdengar suara hujan dan angin.

_Cetaaar!_

Aku kembali menutup kedua telingaku. Sial! Kenapa badai nya harus di iringi petir juga sih?. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan hangat menarik kepalaku. Ya, itu tangan pria yang ada di sampingku, Ia membawa kepala ku ke dada nya.

"Kau takut petir hn?."

"Err… Begitulah."

Dia membelai lembut surai merah muda ku beberapa saat, entah kenapa ingin rasanya aku mendongkakan kepalaku untuk melihat pria yang kini sedang mendekapku di dada nya.

Matanya hitam sekelam malam. Itulah yang pertama aku lihat ketika mendongkakan kepalaku. Belaian yang dihasilkan oleh tangannya tadi terhenti dan di gantikan oleh tatapan nya yang terasa membelai kepala, wajah, bahkan kuliku pun ikut merasakannya.

Perlahan-lahan mata hitam itu semakin mendekat sehingga dapat kurasakan deru nafas hangat nya menerpa kulit wajahku. Aroma _mint_.

Beberapa detik kemudian bukan hanya wajahku yang merasakan hangat nafasnya, melainkan bibir ku juga, karena kini pria di hadapanku tengah menyalurkan nafas dan kehangatan nya ke dalam mulutku. Dia memagut bibirku perlahan, menjelajahi setiap sudut bibirku, kemudian melepasnya sejenak untuk kemudian melumat bibirku keras.

Salah satu tangan nya telah berpindah ke pinggangku, dan yang satu lagi menekan leherku untuk semakin memperdalam lumatannya. Aku dapat merasakan sensasi menggelitik di perut ku ketika Ia memasukan tanganya ke dalam kemeja, dan membelai kulit punggungku.

Setelah bibirnya puas menginvasi bibir dan mulutku, kini Ia mencari jajahan lain menuju rahang, leher dan terakhir telingaku. Aku melenguh dan mendesah cukup keras beberapa kali ketika dia menghisap dan menggigiti cuping telinga ku. Aku merasa tubuh ku memanas dengan semua sentuhannya. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka seluruh kancing kemeja nya dan menelusupkan jemari ku diatas otot dadanya, dan turun menuju otot perutnya, aku dapat mendengar dia menggeram ketika aku membelai otot perutnya, hingga akhirnya dia mengangkat ku dengan _bridal style _menuju tempat tidur,

Dia meneruskan aktifitas nya pada tubuhku yang kini polos, dan tubuhku merespon dengan amat sangat baik terhadap semua sentuhannya, terbukti dengan semakin banyak desahan yang lolos dari mulutku. Pangkal pahaku dapat merasakan bukti gairah pria yang ada di atas ku ini.

"Kau sangat indah dan basah di bawah sini."

Dia berbisik di telingaku dengan jemarinya yang bermain di bawah sana, dan bibir nya yang terus melumat ku tiada henti.

"Oh tuhan!."

Aku mendapatkan 'O' ku hanya dengan cumbuan dan permainan jemari nya.

"Kita belum selesai _hime_."

Dia memposisikan pusat tubuhnya di depan pusat tubuh ku, aku sedikit gugup, bagaimana pun ini adalah kali pertama ku.

"Tatap aku saat aku memasuki mu."

Aku menuruti perkataanya, aku mencoba menatapnya hingga akhirnya aku memekik dan memejamkan mataku erat karena merasakan sakit yang menyengat di bawah sana.

"Oh tuhan, ini kali pertamamu?."

Dia mendekap kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap ku yang kini telah membuka kedua mata ku dengan sedikit air mata yang menggenang di kedua sudut mataku, mata kelam nya menatap ku lembut, ada rasa meyesal dan bersalah yang tersirat dari matanya.

"_I'm okay._"

Aku berbisik pelan.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lebih lama lagi. Kau boleh mencengkram punggungku sekuat mungkin jika perbuatan ku masih membuatmu sakit."

Nada bicaranya sedikit menggeram, dan seiring dengan berakhirnya kalimat yang dia ucapkan, semakin dalam pula dia memasuki ku.

Semakin lama rasa sakit yang aku rasakan di awal tadi semakin menghilang dan kini justru aku menikmati nya, terbukti dari desahan ku yang semakin lama semakin menggila, begitu pula pria yang ada diatas ku ini, beberapa kali aku mendengar dia menahan geramannya.

Hingga akhirnya aku berteriak cukup keras ketika aku mendapat pelepasanku, begitu juga dengan pria diatasku.

"Wow."

Dia mulai mengeluarkan suaranya setelah kami berdua pulih dari sensasi yang luar biasa beberapa menit lalu.

"Wow?."

Aku yang kini menopang dagu ku diatas dada nya megulang ucapannya dengan nada tanya

"Yang tadi itu luar biasa."

Dia menyeringai padaku dan membelai punggung telanjang ku. Aku terdiam sesaat, dan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan padanya.

"Apakah sekarang aku boleh tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya?."

Ku mainkan jemari ku di atas perutnya yang berotot.

"Hn."

Aku menegakan tubuh ku ke posisi duduk, ini waktu yang telah lama aku tunggu!

"Dimana kau tinggal?."

"_The Golden Tower _lantai 80 nomor 812."

Oh, aku tidak salah dengar kan? Dia menyebutkan salah satu apartment mewah yang ada di kota ini? Siapa sebenar nya pria yang baru saja bercinta dengan ku ini? Oh, sudahlah mari lanjutkan pertanyaan yang utama.

"Marga mu?."

"Uchiha, nama lengkap ku Uchiha Sasuke."

Dia kembali menyeringai kepada ku.

"Oh tuhan! Jadi beberapa menit yang lalu aku baru bercinta dengan CEO dari perusahan terbesar di Negara ini dan yang di gandrungi oleh gadis-gadis itu?! Oh Tuhan, para gadis itu pasti akan membunuh ku jika tahu pria idamannya bercinta denganku!."

Aku menutup wajah ku dengan kedua telapak tangan ku. Dapat kudengar kekehan yang lolos dari pria yang tadi menyeringai pada ku.

Dia menarik kedua tangan ku dan menarik ku kembali dalam dekapannya.

"Lupakan tentang gadis-gadis itu. Mari kita berbica sebentar. Waktu mengobrol dibawah tadi kau bilang aku ini pria baik kan?."

Dia bertanya seraya mengelus rambut ku, dan aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"_Well_, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku sebagai pria baik, ingin mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan ku mala mini pada mu."

"Maksudmu?."

"Kita menikah awal bulan depan."

"Me-menikah?."

Aku mulai kaget dan bingung sekarang.

"Iya, kau tidak mau kan hamil tanpa seorang suami.?"

"Hamil?!."

_Okay_, sekarang kaget ku berganti menjadi _shock, _dan pria yang sedang memelukku ini kembali terkekeh.

"Sakura, tadi aku tidak menggunakan pengaman, dan karena ini kali pertama mu, aku yakin kau tidak dalam _birth_ _control _dalam bentuk apapun. Jadi bulan depan kita menikah."

"Astaga!"

"Aku anggap 'astaga' mu itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itulah awal mula terjadinya pernikahan ku dengan sang pianis _La Pioggia _a.k.a Sasuke. Dan beberapa hari setelah pernikahan kami berlangsung, aku baru tahu jika sebenarnya Sasuke melamar menjadi pianis di _La Pioggia _karena dia memang berniat mendekati ku.

Sasuke bercerita bahwa pertama kali dia melihat ku adalah gara-gara ketika dia mendengar dentingan melodi _Close to You _yang lantas membuatnya mengikuti kearah sumber suara, hingga akhirnya dia melihat ku yang sedang bermain dengan piano tuaku di sudut _La Pioggia, _dan kini aku tahu alasan kenapa Sasuke sering memainkan lagu _Close to you_.

Ini memang klasik _Love at the first sight._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_La Pioggia, I'm in Love._

**E.N.D**

Akhir-akhir ini Haru jadi gak bisa tidur kalo belum nuangin apa yang ada dalam imajinasi Haru kedalam sebuah tulisan.

_Hoaaam…_

Sepertinya sekarang Haru bisa tidur nyenyak :3.

_Mind to review?_

**Warm Regards,**

**Scotty Fold a.k.a Shinichi Haruko.**


End file.
